


A Different Story

by littleartemis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to use this basically as a collection of my DA drabbles and fics regarding my male dalish elf Theo'Dalan, and my friends female elf mage, Mariyel. In a world where three wardens survived Ostagar.</p><p>Ships are; Male Mahariel/Zevran, Surana/Alistair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from corvus-colluder @ tumblr; I would like to request Dragon Age, with your Warden Theo and Zevran discussing their- gasp- FEELINGS. Maybe even include the earring? I would like the other companions mentioned too because the group is kinda stuck together and they'd be a ground zero of this emotional train wreck. That last bit is optional so don't feel pressured into adding it, I just thought it would be nice to see.

"You’re in love with him." 

The sudden words have the elf stopping mid-step, eyes wide, not daring to look over his shoulder at the elderly mage. No, if he did chances were it would just confirm what she’d said, but he can tell all eyes are on him. The rest of the camp is silent save for Mariyel Surana who was off getting food, and Zevran who’d stepped away from the fire some time ago. It was him that Theo was intent on visiting, and his companions likely knew it. 

Letting his shoulders go lax, he takes in a deep breath –  _one, two, three…_ – before turning to look at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re just friends.” Though as he spoke his fingers twitched with the need to go up and touch his ear where the assassin’s earring was. 

The very one he’d had the other elf slip into place when Zevran had given it to him. Theo had not dared to imagine something more for them. Not when Zevran was an assassin and he a warden, when both of them were constantly looking over their shoulder. 

Maybe during a simpler time when he lived among the dalish, but now? He was not so sure…

The thought made his heart flutter in his chest however.

"I can see it in how you two look at one another. He may play himself as a flirt, but he loves you." 

"It’s disgusting honestly." Morrigan adds, earning a glare from the older mage. 

"While I thought it improper at first, considering our situation, I believe it may be good. Yes we should focus on the task at hand but – there is no harm in enjoying the little moments." 

Something he’d told her not too long ago when she’d first commented on their relationship. 

"It could be worse, he could have eyes for that bumbling buffoon – " 

"I am  _right here_  you know.” 

" – As I was saying." 

"I think it’s sweet," Leliana added, trying to diffuse the beginnings of an argument between Morrigan and Alistair. "Even if they need a bit of a nudge in the right direction." That was followed by a smile and a sound of agreement from Oghern as he drank some ale. 

"I think it’s disgusting but the mating rituals of you fleshlings generally do disgust me." Shale scoffed as ze passed them, giving the group a disinterested look. 

Groaning, Theo placed his face in his hands, wanting to tell them to stop discussing his love life. The sound only earned him the attention of the mabari hound, whining as he moved over.

"Is something wrong, my love?" 

That voice had Theo going tense, wanting to tell him that everything was okay, they were just discussing wet frocks, something like that. 

"Oh, wonderful, the topic of discussion has arrived. We were just talking about how Mahariel is  _madly_  in love with you and how you should sweep him off his feet. Though I did bring up how it’s disgusting seeing you two be so grossly in love, but alas, you are a better choice than Alistair.” 

He can feel Zevran’s hand on his shoulder, one of his own moving up to cover it, squeezing it gently. Neither of them had really discussed feelings, taking this one day at a time, but as each day passed – he knew he wanted to spend what time he had left with the other elf. 

"Is that so? And who would you choose for him, my prickly little flower?" 

"Hmm, probably myself – " her words have Theo looking up in surprise. Then again he’d been aware of her feelings for him, he just didn’t know how deep they ran…

"I – " 

"It’s better he be with someone he  _loves_  though, right?” 

There’s the sound of Zevran breathing in harshly next to him, and Theo knows that’s the closest to a blessing he’s going to get from her. 

"Well I’m not too sure about love – " 

"He looks at you the same way Mariyel and Alistair look at one another." There’s a nod from Wynne, Alistair’s cheeks turning red, and as if the mage had been summoned she appears, walking up to the group. 

"I heard my name?" 

"Oh we were just discussing how in love Theo and Zevran are." 

"It is quite gross isn’t it? I think Alistair and I are more subtle about it." As she says this she sits down next to him, offering the man a snack and looking over at the pair. 

"By the creator," Theo finally throws his hands in the air, making for an escape as he slips out of Zevran’s hold. 

He can hear the other calling for him but he doesn’t stop, not wanting to face everything. So what if he had feelings for the other elf? It didn’t mean that Zevran returned them. Though as he thought on it he reached up to touch the earring, his other arm hugging himself. 

Theo moved around a tree, leaning back against it before slipping down it’s length, letting out a breath. He didn’t  _want_  to admit it, because acknowledging it meant that something was  _there_ , and that it could hurt him. That  _Zevran_  could hurt him. 

He’s hugging himself tight when Zevran catches up, crouching next to him. There’s worry that the other’s going to tell him not to fall for him, that he doesn’t feel the same, something along those lines. Instead all he feels is a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently as the other moves closer, body pressed against Theo’s side, a warm comfort. Something intimate and sweet beyond simple carnal needs and playful wrestling. 

Taking in a breath he moves to take one of the other’s hands, “if you don’t feel the same I – “

"What I feel for you – " he takes Theo’s chin in hand, moving him so that the dalish elf is meeting his eye. "Is strange, and new to me. I was taught not to love, that love was a weapon to be used against others." There’s a dry laugh, "I was raised by whores, and tempered by assassins, love has always been a foreign concept for me. But, I feel I may love you." His voice softened as he admitted it, looking down. 

It’s with that Theo moves in, arms wrapping around the other as he kisses him, holding Zevran tight. Because they can take this one day at a time, even if it scares them both.


End file.
